Star Wars: Loyal Clones Part I
by Neutral-X
Summary: Right before Order 66 is issued, a group of Clone Troopers and one Jedi make their way to Coruscant. When they reach there, the clones get the message from Palpatine to initiate Order 66, but they had grown attached to the Jedi, so they spare his life...
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Loyal Clones

Part I

Order 66, a directive ingrained in clone troopers during their relentless training programs. Issued by Emperor Palpatine of the New Republic, the "First Galactic Empire", it dictated to all clone troopers that every Jedi must be killed…

Half a day before this order is issued, a small ship, damaged from an attack by droid forces left over from Count Dooku and containing an elite team of five clones and one Jedi flies through space on the other side of the galaxy without shields, weapons, hyper drive, and communications…

Chapter I

"There is no way we can get the communications system fixed. I've tried and I've tried, but the damn thing is fried." Lance Corporal Alpha7, the Engineer and Demolitions clone said. He always seemed to be bitchy about a technical thing of some sort and had also come to be known as the practical joker of the group, "The Hyper drive is also fried like a piece of bacon. I told you guys we shouldn't have pissed those droids off with only six of us."

"Gah! What does it matter, Alpha? We planted the explosive and got out alive didn't we?" The exasperated clone, Private Epislon33 who was both the Medic and sniper in the team said. He was a very down to earth person and always serious on the job. He also tended to look at the bright side of things even when it seemed like all hell broke loose.

"Why the hell were we sent so far out anyways? The mission we got was for normal clones, not elites like ourselves. We were all trained for stealth shit, not blowing up a droid ship on the other side of the galaxy. So what if a couple of Count Dooku's henchmen were onboard?"

"It does seem strange…" Came the calm and smooth voice of Jedi Guin Brem as the doors to the cockpit closed behind him. He always was so quiet when entering a room; it was still hard to believe he was there afterwards. Guin Brem was definitely a taller human, at least 5'11 and quite muscular. He was in his mid 30s, but somehow he seemed older and wiser. He was also an excellent Jedi, his light saber skills were amazing and he always remained calm and controlled even at the worst of times. Never once did he seem to have fear or hate in him, a true inspiration for young padawans.

"But anyways, it doesn't matter. We need to get the hyper drive working and I don't think we can fix it. Is there any planets in this system where we might be able to purchase one?" Guin asked, rubbing his chin.

Seven moved over to another computer panel and brought up a holographic image of the system they were in that contained six planets.

"This one here does." Seven said pointing at the third planet from the sun, "Nirvania I. We should be cautious though, it's full of the worst rift raft imaginable. Most criminals go here to hide from the Republic."

Guin nodded and said to Epsilon, "Go wake the other three and get suited up."

Epsilon gave a nod and left the cockpit to wake up the team's leader and second-in-command.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

After going through the bumpy atmosphere of the planet Nirvania, the Republic starship Celest slowly landed on the soft green grass on the outskirts of a small village filled with shady merchants, looking to make a quick buck from passing starships.

Before long, the five clone troopers and Jedi entered the village, receiving curious looks and glares from its occupants.

"Keep your hands tight on your weapons. I sense a feeling of uneasiness from these people. Be ready for anything!" Guin told the clones from under the hood of his cloak, as he eyed the villagers.

First Lieutenant Sigma33, leader of the clone elite troops gave a nod to Guin and turned to his team, "Epislon and Alpha, you two take point. Kappa, you stay a little behind us. Sergeant Phi and I will stay with Master Guin."

"Understood, sir!" They all said and took their positions as they continued through the village until they finally arrived at a small machinist's shop.

On the steps outside it, an old human male sat, carving a piece of wood with a rusty old knife. He looked up at the Guin as he spat out a piece of tobacco and quickly averted his eyes from the Jedi.

"A Jedi here? And what do I owe this honor?" The old man sneered, rudely.

"Our hyperdrive is damaged and we are in need of a new one. Apparently, you're the only person who caries one." Guin said, removing his hood.

"I might," The old replied, eyeing the rifles of the clones, "But it would cost a pretty penny."

"How does 5000 credits sound?" Guin smiled.

"Well, there our…" But before the old man could finish, Guin held up his hand and said, "No, 5000 credits is just the right amount. In fact, it's perfect."

"Yes, 5000 credits is just the right amount. In fact it's perfect." The old man said under the Jedi's spell.

"Excellent! How long will it take to install?" Guin asked.

"A day at most," The old man responded, not at all realizing what had just happened.

"Good, our ship is just south of the village. You can have your people bring it there." Guin said and walked out with the clone troopers in tow.

Later that evening, Guin stood outside the Celest, watching the sun set in the distance. He glanced up at the ship as the clone troops watched the old man from the shop and two of his workers install the new hyperdrive. He hoped it would be complete soon and they could be on their way, which he was quite anxious to do. He needed to talk to Master Yoda about his last mission. He felt as if it had been something to divert him from something much bigger and deeper…

"Master Guin, the old geezer says they should have the hyperdrive installed in an hour or so." Lieutenant Sigma said, startling Guin from his thoughts.

"Thank-you, Lieutenant." Guin said and turned back to the sunset. It really was a beautiful one.

Sigma nodded and took his helmet off, holding it under his arm.

"Do you trust him?" Sigma asked.

"Not in the least!" Guin laughed, "But I do know he is too much of a coward to try anything."

"True, but I still don't trust him." The clone said, "I'll have Alpha7 check over the hyperdrive when they're finished."

Guin nodded and turned his attention back to the sunset. He could feel something terribly wrong in the Force…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

As the starship Celest slowly left orbit of Nirvania I and headed towards Coruscant at full speed, self-proclaimed Emperor Palpatine issued Order 66. Jedi everywhere were slaughtered by Clone troopers, but the five elite Clone troopers and their Jedi companion remained without communications and thus were unaware of the evil happenings in the rest of the universe…

"We're ready to enter hyperdrive, sir." Epsilon33 reported in to Lieutenant Sigma.

"Excellent. Lay in a course for Coruscant and engage." Sigma ordered.

"Should I inform Master Guin?" Epsilon33 asked.

"He said he wasn't to be disturbed. I'm sure he'll come out when we arrive." Sigma responded.

After a minute or two, Alpha7 entered the command center of the ship.

"Sir, I've fixed the communications system." Alpha7 reported.

Suddenly, the communications panel beeped and a small hologram of Chancellor Palpatine appeared.

"Lieutenant Sigma33, execute Order 66." He said gruffly.

Lieutenant Sigma gulped as the hologram winked off. He always knew this day was going to come… Order 66 was an emergency protocol that each clone commander was specifically trained to enact. It identified the Jedi order as traitors to the Republic that had to be eliminated with all haste and with extreme prejudice, but how could Master Guin be a traitor? He was nothing but loyal to the Republic.

"How old is that message?" Sigma asked.

"Only 20 minutes, sir." Epsilon33 reported from his station. He too looked distressed from the message. They had all grown to like Master Guin and now they had to do something they didn't like nor wish to do.

Sigma sighed and slung his rifle off his back, activating it.

"I… I'll do it." He said, hesitatingly.

Stillness, the only sound in Guin's quarters aboard the Celest was the soft hum of the ship. He sat on the warm floor with his eyes closed and his legs crossed, meditating. Something was terribly wrong. There was a great disturbance in the force. He felt… pain.

Suddenly, the door to his quarters opened, the light from the outside corridor flooding his dark room. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up. Lieutenant Sigma stood there, holding his rifle.

"You told me to tell you when we arrived, sir." The clone said with some sadness in his voice.

Guin frowned, looking at the trooper's rifle, "I know why you've come, Lieutenant… Just get it over with."

The clone gulped and aimed his rifle at the Jedi. He held his finger on the trigger unable to squeeze back as if he was frozen. He had grown a great respect for the man and now he was faced with doing something that he could not do.

"Why do you hesitate? Are you not supposed to kill me?" Master Guin asked, closing his eyes.

"I… I… can't, but I have orders…" Sigma said, holding tightly onto his rifle.

Master Guin opened his eyes, looking up at Sigma, "What does your heart tell you?"

Sigma paused for a minute until finally lower his rifle.

Guin got up and headed for the door, saying, "Quickly, we must get down to the Jedi Temple! Something is wrong... I think Chancellor Palpatine is deceiving us…"

Master Guin and Lieutenant Sigma entered the command center, getting odd looks from the other clones.

Still holding on his rifle, Sigma eyed his men. He stepped forward and cleared his throat, "I don't know if the Jedi are good or bad, but I do know Master Guin is a good man and is loyal to the Republic. I trust him with my life."

Sergeant Phi stood up and said, "Why would Chancellor Palpatine deceive us? He has been nothing but loyal to the

The four clones there traded looks with one another, obviously thinking about this. Lance Corporal Alpha7 was the first to stand up. He slung his rifle off his back, saying, "You have my rifle!"

Private Epislon33 was the second to stand up, saying, "Mine too!"

Private Kappa48 sighed, blow out put out his cigarette butt and said, "What the hell? We're all gonna die…"

Guin smiled and looked at the last clone seated in the corner, "Sergeant Phi?"

The sergeant glared and said, "My loyalty lies with the Chancellor and the Republic not with you… traitors!"

Guin sighed and said, "Very well, you will be put in an escape pod with no weapons or communications when we leave. Until then, you'll be put in the brig."

The sergeant clenched his teeth as he slung his rifle off his back, saying "I don't think so."

As Phi, pulled the trigger back, Guin, seemingly at the speed of light, pulled his lightsaber off his belt and activated it, the silver energy emanating from the handle. As the blasts of fire came towards him, he quickly deflected them with his lightsaber, sending one of them speeding back towards the angry clone, hitting him directly in his head, instantly killing.

"That was amazing, sir…" Epsilon said in awe.

"Not really, I was aiming for his gun." Guin sighed, deactivating his lightsaber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

A few hours had gone by since the last event, as the Celest entered orbit of Coruscant, the communications system in the command center beeped.

"Sir… We're receiving a message from Master Obi-Wan. It's warning all Jedi to stay away from Coruscant." Alpha7 reported to Sigma.

Once again the the communication system beeped and Alpha7 looked up with a look of concern on his face.

"Master Guin, we're receiving a hail from a TIE Fighter. I'm reading a whole shit load of them on sensors."

"Put it on screen." Sigma said and motioned for Guin to move away from the camera.

An image of a pilot inside a TIE Fighter appeared. He seemed to look around the command center of the Celest as best he could before saying, "Lieutenant Sigma, have you been debriefed yet?"

"Uh… No… We were about to head down now." Sigma replied.

"Did you carry out your orders?" The pilot asked.

"Yes… uh… of course." Sigma stammered.

The pilot raised an eyebrow and paused for a moment. He didn't seem to believe the clone. Though he was having a tough time believing a clone would disobey orders, but something definitely was off.

"Very well. Let me put my ship in your docking bay and I'll come down to the planet with you. My fighter squadron we'll escort us down." The pilot said, suspiciously.

"There is no need for that." Sigma said with irritation.

"That was an order, Lieutenant!" The pilot said angrily.

Sigma glared and motioned for Alpha7 to cut the communication, which the clone did instantly.

Kappa looked over at Guin and Sigma, and said, "We're doomed!"

Guin was just about to say something when all of a sudden the ship shook from the heavy fire of the TIE Fighters' laser cannons.

"Private Kappa, target those bastards and fire at will!" Sigma roared, jumping into the helm station and activating the ship's engines.

The Celest lurched to the left as laser fire hit its hull. Kappa practically hit his controls sending out a volley of quad lasers from the cannons, some of which impacted with two unlucky fighters, blowing them to kingdom come.

"WOOOOO!" Kappa cheered and he targeted for another fighter as Sigma piloted the Celest as best he could in her condition.

"Master Guin, the Celest is a fine ship, but we're no match for them in our current condition!" Sigma yelled as the ship shook from the fighter's fire, "We're not going to last much longer!"

Two more TIE fighters exploded from the fire of the Celest, but she too took some heavy damage. The hull plating of her bottom deck blew off, its contents getting sucked into space.

"Does the hyper drive still work?" Guin asked, clutching his chair.

"Let's hope so…" Sigma said and tapped a bunch of controls, activating it.

"We need to find Master Yoda. He'll be able to help us…" Guin said as the Celest's engines began to glow and it jumped, or rather limped into hyperspace, leaving behind a bunch of angry fighter pilots…

To Be Continued…


End file.
